GunslingerBoys
by maralice-chan
Summary: Quando Jensen Ackles encontrou Jared Padalecki em um hospital com corpo e mente quebrados e desejando desesperadamente a morte, seu coração exigiu que ele o salvasse. Mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que transformar o homem numa máquina de matar.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Quando Jensen Ackles encontrou Jared Padalecki em um hospital com corpo e mente quebrados e desejando desesperadamente a morte, seu coração exigiu que ele o salvasse. Mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que transformar o homem numa máquina de matar.

**Aviso 1:** Essa fic é uma **padackles**, mas é baseada em **GunslingerGirls**, um anime super foda que eu simplesmente amo. Para quem já assistiu esse anime será fácil identificar o **José** e a **Henrietta** em **Jensen** e **Jared**, mas a relação deles será muito mais profunda que a das personagens de GunsligerGirls. Afinal, José e Henrietta têm uma relação de irmãos mesmo (ao menos até onde assisti), mas Jensen e Jared irão além disso. Apenas o contexto da fic e o início estão baseados no anime. Pretendo seguir por um rumo independente muito em breve. Para quem não assistiu esse anime, se tiver oportunidade, assista. Ele é muito bom e você derramará muitas lágrimas.

**Aviso 2:** Essa é uma fic com conteúdo homoerótico. Isso mesmo. Pegação entre homens. Ela também contêm cenas de violência, tortura, linguagem chula, sexo e outras coisas que devo pensar no caminho.

**Aviso 3:** Não defini direito quem será o ativo ou quem será o passivo nessa fic. Minha tendência é sempre deixar o Jensen por baixo, mas nessa fic as coisas não são tão simples assim. Lendo o primeiro capítulo vocês vão entender o porquê. Então, se você tem uma ideia sobre as posições, estou aceitando sugestões. Mas não vale dizer simplesmente "Jared por cima" ou vice e versa sem uma justificativa baseada na fic, ok?

**Exemplo:** Em **The World** Jensen fica sempre por baixo (mas isso pode mudar futuramente) por que sendo o alfa Jared sempre deve star no topo.

I

O Oscurare era um pub pouco freqüentado. Não por que sua aparência não fosse convidativa, apesar do nome, ou por que seus freqüentadores não fossem atraentes. O que acontecia era que o Oscurare tinha como clientela padrão a máfia italiana. Todos do bairro sabiam disso, a polícia sabia disso, mas não havia como pôr as mãos nos mafiosos, pois suas teias de influência se estendiam até a câmara de vereadores, à prefeitura e as várias secretarias do estado. Ninguém podia deter os Maffeo. Eles eram tão ricos e influentes que a lei simplesmente não se aplicava a eles.

Mariano Maffeo, o jovem chefe da família e da máfia, havia assumido sua posição após seu pai ter sucumbido a um ataque cardíaco. Alguns diziam que o ataque, na verdade, fora um veneno dado pelo filho que não podia esperar até que a morte levasse o pai naturalmente para assumir os negócios da família. Alguns falavam de uma testemunha. A namorada do velho Meffeu. Mas a moça sumira. Desaparecera no ar. Ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar dela. Talvez Tonio Maffeo, sobrinho mais novo do velho e capacho do novo chefe da família, a tivesse silenciado. Mas muitos diziam que ela ainda estava viva. Tonio a mantinha em algum lugar.

Se isso era verdade ou não, pouco importava a maioria dos freqüentadores do Oscurare naquela noite. Tonio estava em seu lugar de sempre, um reservado no fundo do bar. Seus homens se espalhavam por todo o local. Além da máfia havia ali alguns clientes novos que ainda não haviam se dado conta do tipo de lugar que escolheram para beber. Tonio bebia tranquilamente sua taça de Vermute quando um homem loiro, cerca de 1, 85 m, na casa dos trinta anos, olhos verdes profundos, sentou-se sem ser convidado na cadeira vaga à sua frente. Tonio olhou feio para ele.

– Boa noite, Sr. Maffeo. Eu sou Steve Grey. – O homem lhe estendeu um cartão que Tonio não pegou. – Sou repórter do _Independence_ e gostaria de umas palavrinhas suas sobre a morte de seu tio e sobre as acusações de envenenamento. É verdade que há uma testemunha? –Tonio estalou os dedos e um homem forte trajando um terno fino se postou as costas do homem. Steve Grey olhou para trás, mas pareceu não se intimidar. – Eu só preciso de umas três frases... – Ele insistiu.

– Três palavras. – Tonio disse levantando o dedo do meio. – Vá se ferrar!

O guarda-costas de Tonio puxou Grey pelo colarinho e começou a arrastá-lo pelo bar em direção à saída. Várias pessoas observavam a cena. Os mafiosos olhavam aquilo com morno interesse, já os freqüentadores menos habituais se espantavam com a violência bem diante de seus olhos. No balcão um homem alto, cabelos na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos esverdeados, trajando jeans e jaqueta de couro, com um estojo de violão encostado ao lado, assistia pelo canto dos olhos o homem ser arrastado.

– Espere um pouco, colega. – Grey pedia ao ser empurrado com toda brutalidade. – Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho...

– E eu o meu. – Disse o guarda-costas. – Agora cai fora antes que eu estrague esse seu rostinho bonito.

O homem alto e forte continuou empurrando Grey, mas quando o repórter deu mostras de não estar muito disposto a sair, o guarda-costas preparou-se para lhe dar um soco na cara que nunca veio. Ele não ouviu os passos atrás de si e certamente só sentiu que estava sendo atacado quando o estojo do violão acertou com força sua cabeça por trás. Ele caiu inconsciente no chão. Os outros mafiosos mal se deram conta do que estava acontecendo antes do homem alto de cabelos compridos abrir o estojo, tirar de dentro dele uma Uzi e começar a atirar. Houve gritos, correria, troca de tiro intensa e corpos caindo no chão. O repórter se abrigou no canto do bar atrás de uma mesa. Muitos clientes fizeram o mesmo, mas os mafiosos responderam fogo com fogo. Suas armas eram menores, mas eles esperavam que em conjunto elas fossem mais eficazes que a Uzi. Ledo engano. Quando três disparos atingiram o braço que o homem usava para defender o rosto, ao invés de cair no chão gritando de dor, ele apenas tirou o braço da frente de seus olhos e disparou nova saraivada de balas.

Os mafiosos iam caindo um a um enquanto o homem atirava e avançava em direção ao fundo do bar. Encolhido atrás da mesa do último reservado, Tonio sacou uma arma e esperou que o homem se aproximasse para sair de seu esconderijo e atirar. Três balas atingiram seu peito, mas o homem não caiu. Ele sequer deu mostras de estar sentindo dor. Tonio nem teve tempo de se espantar direito com a situação, pois logo o homem disparava e seu corpo sem vida batia com um enorme estrondo contra a parede e deslizava até o chão.

O repórter saiu do seu esconderijo ajeitando a gravata e olhando a bagunça ao seu redor. Todos os sete mafiosos do local estavam mortos. Alguns civis haviam sido atingidos também. As mesas estavam viradas, as garrafas e os vidros do bar estavam quebrados. Havia sangue para todos os lados. Grey caminhou até o homem alto que segurava a Uzi contra o peito e olhava de cabeça baixa para o corpo sem vida de Tonio Maffeo, como se sentisse vergonha pelos seus atos.

– Agora você conseguiu estragar tudo, Jay. – O suposto repórter disse tirando o celular do bolso e realizando uma ligação. – Águia Dourada, aqui é o Falcão. Nós falhamos. Jay perdeu a cabeça e disparou. Não conseguimos confirmar a localização da testemunha.

– Entendido, Falcão. – Uma mulher respondeu. – Saia daí. Mandaremos uma equipe de limpeza.

– Entendido. – O homem guardou o celular no bolso e passou a mão pelo rosto para limpar o suor. – Nossas ordens eram para verificar as suspeitas de que a testemunha estava sendo mantida aqui. Não era para atacar sem ter certeza. O que deu em você, Jay?

– Sinto muito, Jensen. – Jay disse apertando a arma ainda mais contra o peito. – Ele estava machucando você, então...

– Então? – Jensen olhou com apreensão para Jay. O homem apenas baixou mais a cabeça assumindo uma postura frágil que não condizia com seu tamanho, mas que fazia o coração de Jensen balançar. – Você se feriu muito? – Jensen observava o sangue escorrendo do peito e dos braços de Jay. – Quando voltarmos, deixe os médicos darem uma olhada em você.

Jensen se dirigiu a saída com Jay logo atrás. Havia um furgão da Floricultura Belle na porta do bar. Jensen e Jay entraram na parte de trás onde havia assentos confortáveis. Assim que fecharam as portas, o furgão disparou para longe dali. Jensen se recostou no assento e afrouxou a gravata. Jay, ao seu lado, não falava nada. Sua cabeça continuava baixa fazendo seus cabelos cobrirem seu rosto como se ele estivesse escondendo as lágrimas. Jensen suspirou. Talvez ter sido gentil demais com Jay fora realmente um erro como Josh não cansava de dizer. Mas como não ser gentil com um homem que já havia sofrido tanto?

II

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados do homem estavam sem foco, perdidos para além da paisagem da janela. A expressão em seu rosto era vazia, quase como se ele não passasse de um boneco de cera. Jensen releu sua ficha novamente.

A esposa e o filho haviam sido brutalmente assassinados em sua frente. Ele fora impiedosamente espancado e largado quase morto. Havia tido cinco costelas quebradas com fraturas expostas, uma mão tão cruelmente pisoteada que os ossos haviam sido esmigalhados em alguns pontos e não poderiam ser recuperados. Alguns dedos dos pés e das mãos haviam sido arrancados. Também tinha uma perfuração profunda na coluna que comprometera permanentemente o movimento de suas pernas. Havia uma lesão grave na cabeça e o rosto fora desfigurado. Era de se espantar que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Na verdade, o que o salvara fora o fato de parecer não estar mais vivo. Seus agressores foram embora achando que haviam matado a família toda.

Apesar de seu corpo ter sido brutalmente judiado, os danos maiores que sofrera foram emocionais. Após as brutalidades feitas com sua família sem que ele pudesse fazer o que quer que fosse para salvá-la, Jared se fechara dentro de sua mente. Jared não comia, não procurava se recuperar ou mesmo se mover. As únicas palavras que saiam de sua boca eram: "Me deixem morrer."

– Então, Jensen, por quantos outros hospitais vamos ter que passar? – Josh perguntou. – Esse daí parece não ser muito apropriado. Aquele do outro hospital era mais viável. Estava menos estragado.

– Menos estragado... – Jensen repetiu. Para Josh era apenas a escolha de um instrumento, para Jensen não era bem assim. Aquela era a oportunidade de salvar alguém. Alguém que só via a morte pela frente. – Ele não se lembrará de nada?

– Nada. – Josh afirmou.

– Vou ficar com ele. – Jensen devolveu a ficha ao irmão. – Quando poderei levar o Jared?

– Esqueça o nome Jared. – Josh disse. – Escolha um novo nome para ele.

– Por que ele não pode ficar com o mesmo nome?

– São as regras. – Josh foi seco.

– Certo. – Jensen voltou a olhar para o homem na sala de exames separada do corredor onde estavam por um vidro grosso. – Jay.

– Não é muito diferente, mas deve servir. – Josh disse se afastando para tomar as providências necessárias.

Jensen voltou a se concentrar no homem quebrado na sala de exames. Algo em Jared mexia com Jensen e despertava nele seu instinto protetor. Se pudesse apagar daqueles bonitos olhos castanhos toda aquela dor, então se daria por satisfeito. Dali para frente, Jared faria coisas horríveis, mas não se importaria com isso. Não se importaria com nada além de Jensen, seu irmão mais velho, seu grande fratello dali para frente. Em compensação, Jared não se lembraria das coisas horríveis pelas quais passara. Na verdade, não se lembraria nem das coisas boas. Todo o seu passado seria apagado. Não haveria mais dor, mas também não haveria mais felicidade.

– Você ficará bem. – Jensen sussurrou para o homem separado dele por um vidro.

Sem saber que sua vida mudaria para sempre e que sua dor ficaria para trás, tudo o que Jared desejava era a morte. De certa forma, dali para frente não existiria mais Jared. Ele estaria morto. Dali para frente ele seria Jay e viveria unicamente para atender as ordens de Jensen.

III

Jensen se encaminhou para a sala de repouso dos pacientes da Welfare Association, a WA. Jay já havia passado pela cirurgia que substituíra todos os seus membros por partes geneticamente modificadas e fortalecidas com um tipo de metal leve e extremamente resistente. Ele havia sido condicionado por uma semana e todas as suas lembranças tinham sido apagadas. Quando Jensen entrou no quarto, ele ainda estava deitado, mas se sentou na cama assim que o escutou. Seu olhar estava vazio.

– Meu nome é Jensen Ackles. – Jensen se apresentou como seu irmão o havia instruído. – Sou seu grande fratello, irmão mais velho. – Jared voltou os olhos para ele, mas não fez nenhum comentário ou deu qualquer sinal de estar escutando. – Você é Jay. – Jensen disse se aproximando de Jared. Os olhos do homem o acompanhavam. Jensen parou junto à mesa a cabeceira de Jared e tirou uma pistola do bolso. Os olhos de Jared se concentraram na arma. Jensen, então, a desmontou e voltou a montá-la. – Você tem que saber montar e desmontar essa arma. – Disse colocando-a sobre a mesa. – Pratique.

Ao dizer isso, Jensen saiu do quarto. Ele havia sido a primeira pessoa com a qual Jared tivera contato após o condicionamento. Isso o tornava o alicerce dele. Jared, ou Jay, faria tudo o que Jensen mandasse.

Encontrou-se com seu irmão na cafeteria. Chad, seu fratello minore, estava sentado ao seu lado. Josh tomava apenas um café puro, enquanto Chad comia uma rosquinha e tomava um cappuccino. Jensen se sentou a frente deles.

– Como foi? – Josh perguntou.

– Estranho. – Jensen confessou.

– Você se acostuma. – Josh deu de ombros.

– O condicionamento e os implantes diminuem a expectativa de vida de nossos fratellos. – Jensen comentou. – Me pergunto por quanto tempo ele ficará bem... – Jensen deixou escapar.

– Quem se importa com isso? – Josh tomou um gole de café. – Quando ele não for mais útil, basta escolher outro. Sempre existem caras arrebentados nos hospitais de toda parte.

– É. Sempre existem... – Mas Jensen não queria outro fratello. Escolhera Jared por que queria salvá-lo, queria tirar de seus olhos àquela dor.

– Amanhã começam os treinos dele. – Josh informou. – Daqui a uma semana, quando ele já estiver treinado e acostumado com seu novo corpo, Jay passará a dividir o quarto com o Chad.

– Certo. – Os olhos de Jensen se concentraram no homem loiro de olhos azuis que comia uma rosquinha distraidamente ao lado de seu irmão. Havia um hematoma pouco acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda. Josh e Chad não haviam saído em nenhuma missão nos últimos dias, então, aquele hematoma fora feito por... – Tem alguma previsão de quando vamos sair numa missão?

– A agência está com poucos fratellos. – Josh disse. – Provavelmente assim que julgarem Jay preparado o bastante, devem enviar vocês.

– Certo.

– Não se preocupe. – Josh disse num tom reconfortante que ele reservava somente para Jensen. – Tentarei estar com você em sua primeira missão com seu fratello.

– Obrigado.

Jensen se levantou e saiu da cafeteria. Sabia que Josh estava tentando ajudá-lo, mas detestava aquele protecionismo do irmão. Desde que seus pais morreram, Josh cuidara dele e Jensen era grato por isso, mas a dedicação de Josh algumas vezes o tirava do sério. Voltou para o seu quarto e tentou dormir. Foi difícil. A cabeça estava cheia de informações que ele precisava guardar e ainda imagens de Jared. Jensen se perguntava se o homem finalmente havia conseguido dormir sem ter pesadelos com o que lhe acontecera.

– Você vai ficar bem. – Sussurrou para alguém que não estava ali.

II

WA. Walfere Association foi fundada em Washington há menos de um ano. O modelo fora copiado de um programa parecido na Itália. O procedimento era simples. Pessoas debilitadas fisicamente e mentalmente por lesões graves e traumas profundos eram levados a esse centro onde recebia tratamento médico e apóio sócio psicológico. Cada pessoa no Centro recebia um grande fratello, um irmão mais velho, que era um assistente social que acompanharia seu caso e contribuiria para sua recuperação emocional enquanto seu corpo era tratado. O programa era experimental, mas já contava com ao menos quatro pacientes. Essa era a história pública da WA.

Porém nos arquivos secretos do Governo, a WA estava entre os programas militares experimentais. Homens com o corpo e a mente extremamente debilitados eram levados a esse centro onde tinham quase todas as partes do seu corpo substituídas por membros geneticamente modificados e fortalecidos com um poderoso tipo de metal recém-desenvolvido. Suas memórias eram apagadas e eles entravam em um condicionamento que os transformavam em instrumentos mortais nas mãos de seus fratellos.

Jared Tristan Padalecki, um jovem funcionário público casado há três anos com uma dentista e pai de um garotinho de dois anos, foi vítima de um grupo mafioso. Jared havia sido procurado uma semana antes por um homem que se dizia o intermediário da máfia. Jared deveria dar um sumiço numa papelada referente a um processo contra o mafioso ou ele e sua família pagariam caro. Jared se negou. Como o bom cidadão que era, denunciou a ameaça às autoridades. A polícia assegurou que ele e a família dele estariam em segurança. Mas numa noite sua casa foi invadida por homens armados e o policial que tão prontamente o tranquilizara estava entre eles.

Jared e sua família foram torturados por horas. Os mafiosos fizeram questão de manter Jared vivo até que sua família morresse. Mas eles não mataram a mulher e o filho de Jared imediatamente. Eles os torturaram lentamente. A mulher e a criança gritaram desesperados durante quase a noite inteira. Quando eles já não tinham mais como gritar, suas línguas arrancadas as traquéias muito lesionadas, Jared chegou ao ponto de implorar que matassem logo sua mulher e seu filho. Só depois que sua família estava morta é que as torturas começaram de verdade para Jared. Se ele achava que a mulher e a criança haviam sofrido, ele não fazia idéia do que o aguardava. Mas ele sobrevivera, porém em um estado lamentável. Sua recuperação era impossível, porém a WA pediu permissão aos pais dele para ingressá-lo no programa. Sem ter esperanças e achando que qualquer mínima melhoria seria um milagre, seus pais concordaram. Agora Jared pertencia legalmente a WA. Agora Jared era uma arma do governo americano.

IV

Jensen acordou cedo e foi ver como Jared, não, Jay, estava. Assim que entrou no quarto o viu sentado à mesa montando e desmontando a arma. A cama estava arrumada e ele vestia o mesmo pijama que usara na noite anterior.

– Você dormiu? – Jensen perguntou.

– Não. – A resposta de Jared foi seca.

– Por que não?

– Por que você me mandou praticar.

Jensen o estudou. O homem continuava a montar e desmontar a pistola com movimentos mecânicos e monótonos. Parecia mais um daqueles andróides sem emoções que costumam aparecer em filmes. Quando Jensen o salvou, não esperava que o transformassem naquilo.

– Largue isso. – Jensen tomou a arma de suas mãos. – Vá dormir.

Ao dizer isso, Jensen saiu do quarto. Não tinha experiência com aquele tipo de situação. Se fosse necessário dar cada ordem detalhadamente, a convivência entre eles seria bem difícil. Encontrou-se com Kurt Fuller, outro assistente social da WA, e o deixou a par de suas dúvidas. Os dois estavam sentados em um dos pátios da ala norte da WA.

– No começo é mesmo assim. – Kurt dizia enquanto acendia um cigarro. – Depois com o tempo ele se acostuma com seu jeito e suas ordens.

– É, mas é muito estranho vê-lo agindo como uma máquina.

– Mas é isso o que ele é. – Kurt tragou. – Ou quase é. – Kurt soprou a fumaça para longe e se levantou. – Acho que vocês dois precisam se acostumar um com o outro. Depois do treinamento de hoje à tarde, leve-o para jantar em algum lugar. Quebrar o gelo, sabe...?

– Jantar? – Jensen refletiu sobre isso. Seu irmão, Josh, tratava Chad como se ele fosse apenas um instrumento de trabalho, uma arma, mas os dois sempre comiam junto. – Farei isso.

V

Jay abriu os olhos e encontrou-se novamente sozinho. Ele sentou-se na cama e se perguntou se já havia dormido o bastante. Jensen lhe dissera para dormir, mas não disse por quanto tempo. Havia uma jarra com água e um copo na mesa ao lado de sua cama. Jay não sabia se podia tomar da água ou não. Jensen não havia dito nada. Mas estava com sede. Timidamente estendeu o braço e apanhou a jarra e o copo. Estava enchendo o copo quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta. Seus instintos o deixaram prontamente alerta, porém ele relaxou ao reconhecer Jensen.

– Você dormiu? – Jensen perguntou novamente.

– Sim. Eu dormi.

– Ótimo. – Jensen ficou um tempo apenas o observando. – Tome sua água. – Jay obedeceu. – Essa água é sua. Beba sempre que estiver com sede. Você não precisa da minha autorização para fazer cada coisinha mínima. Você pode ir ao banheiro, comer e beber sempre que desejar, desde que isso não interrompa os treinamentos e as missões. Entendeu?

– Eu entendi, Jensen.

– Ótimo. – Jensen enfiou as mãos no bolso. – Ainda está com sede?

– Não.

– Então se vista e vamos para o treinamento.

Jay se levantou e foi até o armário. Havia muitas roupas ali, mas ele não sabia o que vestir. Seus instintos o mandaram escolher calça moletom, camiseta e tênis. Jay se trocou na frente de Jensen. Ele pareceu não se importar.

– Estou pronto. – Anunciou.

– Então vamos.

O treinamento consistia em disparar contra alvos de papel em forma de pessoas. Cada ponto do corpo do boneco de papel tinha um número e Jensen o mandava atirar em números diferentes. Toda vez que Jay acertava, Jensen dizia: "Muito bem." Isso causava uma estranha sensação de conforto em Jay que buscava acertar cada vez mais para que Jensen dissesse aquilo outras vezes.

Ao fim do treino. Jensen levou para ele uma latinha de refrigerante. Jay tomou-a e ficou sentado ao lado de Jensen em um dos pátios. Só a sensação de ter Jensen ao seu lado já o fazia se sentir bem.

– Jay, volte para o seu quarto, tome um banho e se vista para sair. – Jensen disse. – Irei buscá-lo mais tarde.

Jay obedeceu. Quando já estava pronto, usando um dos muitos ternos de seu armário e sapato social, Jensen entrou em seu quarto.

– Vamos.

Foram jantar em um restaurante italiano. Enquanto Jensen comia, Jay prestava atenção aos mínimos movimentos que ele fazia. Tudo em Jensen parecia extremamente fascinante, quase hipnotizante. Seus olhos verdes que brilhavam quando ele sorria, os lábios carnudos que se fechavam sensualmente em torno do garfo quando ele comia, a pele salpicada de sarda que ficava rubra toda vez que ele apanhava Jay o olhando fixamente, tudo em Jensen o fascinava.

– Você não deve olhar assim para um homem? – Jensen disse. – É indelicado.

– Desculpe. – Jay baixou seu olhar para a lasanha que comia.

– Você deve aprender a se comportar com naturalidade fora da Wa. – Jensen o instruía. – Faremos muitos trabalhos disfarçados, então é necessário que você saiba representar seu papel.

– Sim, Jensen. – Jay tentava guardar cada mínima instrução. Faria tudo o que Jensen mandasse se isso o fizesse feliz.

– Jay, olhe para mim. – Jensen pediu. Jay levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos verdes de seu fratello. Jensen sorriu fazendo o coração de Jay bater mais forte. – Sorria para mim. Você fica mais bonito quando sorri.

Jay sorriu, mas não exatamente por que Jensen pedira. Jay sorrira por que Jensen dissera que ele ficava mais bonito assim. Então Jensen o achava bonito. Se pudesse, Jay manteria Jensen olhando sempre para ele. Sentia um aperto no peito toda vez que Jensen se afastava ou ao menos tirava sua atenção dele até mesmo para conversar com o garçom. Jay tinha necessidade de fazer com que Jensen gostasse dele e passasse mais tempo com ele.

– Jensen, se eu aprender todas as coisas que está me ensinando, iremos passar mais tempo juntos? – Jay perguntou sentindo o coração bater forte na expectativa da resposta. Jensen sorriu.

– Você gostaria disso?

– Sim. Eu gostaria.

– Então se esforce para aprender. – Jensen lhe disse. – Quando você estiver pronto, seremos mandados em missões. Aí passaremos muito tempo juntos.

Jay sorriu. Era tudo o que queria. Passar mais tempo junto de Jensen. Faria todo o possível para isso.

VII

Jay sentia seu coração se apertar dentro do peito. Já havia passado pelos médicos e tivera as partes danificadas de seu corpo substituídas por outras. Agora passaria um tempo sem sair para missões até que os superiores de Jensen tivessem certeza de que ele não iria perder a cabeça de novo. Isso significava que Jay ficaria um longo tempo distante de Jensen.

– Já está melhor? – Chad perguntou do beliche de cima assim que Jay entrou no quarto que dividiam.

– Não sinto mais dor. – Jay disse indo se sentar a mesinha redonda no centro do quarto. Chad pulou do beliche e foi se sentar ao seu lado.

– Não fique triste. – Chad disse colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Foi só sua primeira missão.

– E eu falhei. – Jay disse emburrado.

– No fim das contas, a testemunha foi encontrada. – Chad tentou consolá-lo.

– É, mas foram Kurt e Misha quem a encontraram.

– Tudo bem. – Chad deu de ombros. – Eles são um fratello mais experiente. Já estão acostumados a esse tipo de trabalho. Mas sei que no início o Misha também cometeu alguns erros.

– É, mas você não. – Jay olhou invejosamente para Chad. – Como você consegue nunca falhar.

– Simples. – Chad sorriu com descaso. – Meu condicionamento é bem mais forte que o de vocês. Quando Josh me dá uma ordem eu não fico pensando a respeito, apenas cumpro.

– Então, se meu condicionamento fosse aumentado, eu atenderia melhor às necessidades do Jensen? – Jay perguntou esperançoso.

– Jensen nunca faria isso. – Chad gesticulou para que Jay esquecesse o assunto.

– Por que você acha isso?

– Por que ele gosta de você. – Chad explicou. – Quanto mais forte o condicionamento, menos humanos nós somos e mais parecidos como bonecos sem sentimentos ficamos. Como marionetes mecanizadas.

– Mas você... – Jay estava em dúvida sobre as palavras de Chad. O companheiro de quarto não parecia um boneco sem sentimentos.

– Eu sou o instrumento de trabalho de Josh. Nada mais. – Chad deu de ombros. – Eu estou sempre de bom humor e sorrindo por que o Josh me mandou ser assim. – Chad voltou a sorrir. – Apenas cumprindo ordens...

Jay estudou o colega por um instante. Não sabia dizer se gostava de Chad ou não, mas certamente não o detestava. Chad era agradável e sempre lhe ajudava como podia. Uma dúvida surgiu.

– Você têm me ensinado e ajudado por que o Josh mandou?

– Agora você entendeu. – Chad deu um peteleco na testa de Jay. – Acredite, o Jensen não é do tipo que te manteria assim.

Chad se levantou e voltou para sua cama. Jay ficou mais um tempo refletindo sobre as palavras de Chad. Jensen gostava dele. Gostava o bastante para não querê-lo como um boneco sem sentimentos.

VIII

– Não. – Jensen disse com firmeza.

– Como acha que confiaremos outra missão a vocês correndo o risco de Jay surtar de novo? – Josh perguntou. – Aumente o condicionamento dele.

– Não. – Jensen simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Se aumentasse o condicionamento, Jay se tornaria uma simples arma de matar. Seu sorriso doce e sincero morreria. Isso Jensen não queria. Não o salvara para isso.

– Jensen, aumente o condicionamento do Jay ou eu vou tirá-lo da WA.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Seu irmão tiraria Jay dele?


	2. Chapter 2

I

– Não. – Jensen disse com firmeza.

– Como acha que confiaremos outra missão a vocês correndo o risco de Jay surtar de novo? – Josh perguntou. – Aumente o condicionamento dele.

– Não. – Jensen simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Se aumentasse o condicionamento, Jay se tornaria uma simples arma de matar. Seu sorriso doce e sincero morreria. Isso Jensen não queria. Não o salvara para isso.

– Jensen, aumente o condicionamento do Jay ou eu vou tirá-lo da WA.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Seu irmão tiraria Jay dele?

– Tenha calma, Joshua. – Jeffrey Dean Morgan, o chefe da 1ª. Divisão da WA pediu. – Essa foi apenas a primeira missão de Jay.

– Com todo respeito, Sr. Morgan, – Joshua disse. – ordens foram ignoradas e o sucesso da operação foi colocado em risco. Não investimos tanto dinheiro e esforços em Jay para que ele surte em qualquer missão.

– Muito precisos esses seus argumentos, Joshua. – Morgan tirou os óculos e começou a limpar as lentes com um lenço. – Mas lembre-se que Jay só fez aquilo que foi condicionado a fazer: proteger o Jensen custe o que custar.

– Mas... – Morgan ergueu a mão para silenciar Joshua.

– O seu Chad não é muito diferente de Jay. Se ele entendesse que sua vida estava em risco, teria agido da mesma forma. A diferença é que Chad é mais experiente e sabe bem quando você corre perigo ou não. Jay vai aprender.

Joshua não disse mais nada. Ele sabia bem quando perdia uma batalha. Os irmãos se despediram do chefe e saíram de sua sala. Joshua estava em um compenetrado silêncio enquanto Jensen se perguntava se o irmão estava aborrecido com ele. Depois do fiasco que Jensen havia sido no FBI, somente a influência do irmão conseguira colocá-lo na WA. Jensen era grato, mas queria muito que Joshua não misturasse a vida profissional à pessoal. Isso era difícil. Sempre fora. Por isso mesmo Jensen nunca entrara para a CIA como seu irmão tanto insistiu. Não. O FBI, bem longe do irmão, estava bom o bastante para ele. Mas não havia dado certo. Agora Jensen estava na WA graças à influência do irmão e era seu subordinado direto, ainda que não oficialmente. Oficialmente os irmãos Ackles eram apenas dois assistentes sociais em pé de igualdade. Extra oficialmente Jensen Ackles era um agente do FBI a serviço da WA e respondia diretamente ao Coronel da CIA Joshua Ackles.

– Amanhã. – Joshua disse sem olhar para o irmão. – Nós vamos dar início a uma missão no Porto.

– Nós? – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Eu, você, Chad e Jay.

– Certo.

Seu irmão não falou mais nada durante todo o caminho até seus quartos que ficavam lado a lado. Joshua entrou no seu sem sequer olhar para o irmão. Jensen sabia que aquela atitude tão pouco natural era por que ele ainda estava aborrecido por Jensen ter se recusado a aumentar o condicionamento de Jay. Mas como sempre acontecia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o aborrecimento dele passaria.

Jensen se recolheu ao seu quarto pensando em Jay. Perguntava-se se ele ficaria bem após a cirurgia para substituir seus implantes mecânicos danificados durante a ação. Ainda lembrava-se da reação do médico quando atendeu Jay.

II

Havia uma parede com uma enorme janela de vidro separando a sala de cirurgia da sala de espera. Jensen assistia dali todo o procedimento médico. Jay estava inconsciente enquanto o médico Jim Beaver retirava os membros danificados e os substituía por outros.

– Vou ter que substituir toda a caixa torácica e o ombro esquerdo. Ele também precisará trocar partes dos braços e pernas. – Beaver informou pelo interfone que fazia a comunicação entre a sala de cirurgias e a sala de espera. – O que diabos aconteceu hoje, Jen?

– Bem... – Jim Beaver era um velho amigo da família. Ele trabalhara com seu pai na CIA, mas pedira baixa cedo. Voltara ao trabalho como médico da WA por insistência de Joshua. Ele tinha muito carinho pelos filhos de seu velho amigo Roger, mas tinha um carinho especial por Jensen, seu afilhado.

– Jen, ouvi dizer que o Jay perdeu a cabeça e colocou em risco a operação.

– Ele diz que fez o que fez para me proteger. – Jensen contou. – As ordens eram claras, mas ele as ignorou por achar que eu estava em perigo. Não sei o que fazer...

– Aumentar o condicionamento diminuiria as chances de algo assim se repetir. O condicionamento praticamente eliminaria os desejos e a personalidade dele o fazendo obedecer às suas ordens cegamente. Isso resolveria... – Jim comentou. – Mas as drogas necessárias para o condicionamento viciam rapidamente e causam perda de memória. Quanto mais forte o condicionamento, mais drogas e conseqüentemente a expectativa de vida dele diminuirá.

– É por isso que sou contra aumentar o condicionamento. – Jensen disse.

– Mas na verdade isso não importa muito. – Jim disse. – As drogas necessárias para que ele aja sob condicionamento mínimo e para que possa se adaptar aos implantes mecânicos e ao tecido artificial são suficientemente fortes para comprometer a saúde mental dele. Se julgarmos pelo Mike, cada um dos homens trazidos para cá não deve ter mais do que cinco anos de uso. Depois disso... –Jim apenas suspirou. Mike estava quase em seu limite e a WA ainda não sabia direito o que fazer com ele. Mike havia sido o primeiro. Fora condicionado antes mesmo da WA ter sido criada oficialmente.

Jensen baixou a cabeça. Manteria Jay em condicionamento mínimo o máximo que pudesse e o treinaria para que ele fosse capaz de realizar as missões sem se ferir para não precisar substituir seus implantes. Desse modo ele esperava manter Jay com ele por muito mais que cinco anos.

III

Jay abriu os olhos. Ainda não estava claro, mas se habituara a acordar cedo. Não que alguém lhe houvesse impingido isso, mas Jay sentia dentro de si a necessidade de se levantar com o sol e se movimentar. Jay corria na pista de Cooper da Wa todas as manhãs. Depois de várias voltas pela pista, Jay caminhava até em frente o prédio sul e dali assistia Jensen, ainda com roupas de dormir, abrir as cortinas de sua janela e se espreguiçar. Jay achava que aquela era a visão mais linda do mundo. Se pudesse, passaria cada segundo de sua vida apenas observando Jensen andar, conversar, sorrir, comer ou simplesmente respirar. Seu mundo girava em torno de Jensen.

Quando voltou para o seu quarto, Chad já estava de pé. O homem loiro se vestia em frente ao espelho. Ao percebê-lo a observá-lo, Chad se virou e sorriu para ele.

– Bom dia, Jay! Fez boa corrida?

– Sim. – Jay disse desconcertado. Ainda não podia acreditar que Chad, sempre tão alegre e gentil, só era assim por que Josh ordenava. – Quer tomar café comigo?

– Quero sim. – Chad se sentou em uma cadeira para calçar os sapatos.

– Você pode esperar um pouquinho? – Jared perguntou. – Tenho que tomar um banho rápido.

– Sem problema.

Jared entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ainda não sabia como lidar com Chad agora que entendia que sua personalidade adorável era só um tipo de fachada planejada por Josh. Jay nunca gostara de Josh, mas ele era o fratello de Chad e o irmão mais velho de Jensen. Os dois pareciam ter muito carinho por Josh, mas o homem o assustava. Jay mal conseguia sustentar o olhar dele quando se encontravam no corredor. Algo no homem o fazia desconfortável. Jay preferia manter distância. Depois do banho, quando se encaminharam juntos para o refeitório, Jay resolveu dar vazão ás suas dúvidas.

– Chad, você almoça sempre com o Josh, não é mesmo?

– Sim.

– Você gosta de almoçar com ele?

– Tanto faz. – Chad deu de ombros. – É só um almoço.

– E à noite? Nem sempre você dorme no nosso quarto mesmo quando não está em missão.

– E o quê que tem?

– Onde você dorme? – Jay sentiu que estava entrando em um terreno perigoso. – Com o Josh?

– É. – Chad disse com indiferença.

– Vocês têm esse tipo de relacionamento...? – Jay baixou a cabeça. – Você gosta?

– Se eu gosto ou não é irrelevante. O que importa é o que o Josh gosta e quer.

– Se o Jensen quiser passar a noite comigo...?

– Ele não fará isso. – Chad afirmou categoricamente.

– Por que não?

– Por que ele gosta de você e quando as pessoas gostam, elas não usam as outras como se fossem apenas coisas descartáveis.

Jay pensou ter escutado uma nota de amargura na voz sempre doce de Chad. Se Jensen simplesmente o usasse como Josh fazia com Chad, como Jay se sentiria? Como Chad se sentia?

– Eu queria que Josh fosse mais parecido com o Jensen... – Jay expressou seu desejo em voz alta. Chad parou de andar e olhou para ele. Jay ficou meio sem jeito. Sempre ficava assim quando era encarado daquela forma.

– Você não tem que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. – Chad disse. – As coisas são como devem ser. Você com o Jensen e eu com o Josh.

– Mas é que...

– Não se preocupe. – Chad deu um tapinha em suas costas. – Vamos logo ou não vai sobrar panquecas para nós.

– Mas você nem gosta de doces no café da manhã...

– É, mas você gosta. – Chad disse andando mais rápido.

Jared balançou a cabeça sem entender direito o colega de quarto. Chad podia ter dito que era do jeito que era por que Josh queria assim, mas Jay não conseguia se impedir de pensar que ele era naturalmente uma pessoa boa. Talvez não fosse, mas Jay preferia acreditar que sim.

IV

– Eles estão chegando. – Josh disse, aparentemente sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Jensen sentado a sua frente olhou distraidamente para quatro homens que subiram no restaurante barco atracado a Marina. Os irmãos ocupavam uma mesa na lateral do barco e dali observaram enquanto os homens se sentaram na parte superior reservada para clientes Vips.

Um garçom se aproximou dos homens e lhes entregou a carta de vinhos. Os homens começaram a fazer perguntas e informar seus pedidos. O garçom sorria e respondia as perguntas, depois anotava os pedidos com eficiência e descrição. Os olhos de Jensen iam toda hora em direção ao garçom.

– Pare. – Joshua o advertiu. – Vai estragar o disfarce do Jay.

– Desculpe. Eu só não estou acostumado a tê-lo agindo tão distante de mim.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen. – Joshua disse em voz baixa, mas seu tom era inconfundivelmente zangado. – Ele só está na parte superior do navio. Chad está na cozinha e nem assim eu estou preocupado.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior para não dizer ao irmão que ele não se preocupava com Chad por que via o homem como uma simples ferramenta de trabalho que poderia ser substituída por outra a qualquer momento. Josh e Chad não tinham o mesmo tipo de relação que Jensen e Jay. Se algo acontecesse a Jay, Jensen jamais se perdoaria.

V

Jay voltou para a cozinha onde Chad estava trabalhando como copeiro substituto. Depois de informar em voz alta qual o vinho escolhido pelos ocupantes da mesa Vip um, Jay foi atrás de Chad enquanto esse entrava na adega vazia. Os dois se fecharam ali. Chad apanhou o vinho escolhido e o abriu. Jay tirou uma ampola do bolso e despejou seu conteúdo dentro da garrafa. Chad balançou-a antes de entregá-la a Jay. Os dois trocaram olhares antes de voltarem para a cozinha. Jay voltou à mesa dos quatro clientes Vips e lhes serviu o vinho. Depois ele se afastou para buscar os pratos pedidos.

De longe, Josh e Jensen observavam-no. A missão era bastante simples. Os quatro homens eram mafiosos peso leve, mas estavam prestes a mudar de status. Os espiões da WA elaboraram um dossiê que afirmava que os quatro estavam prestes a fazer negócio com grupos extremistas do Oriente Médio. Eles forneceriam armas, passaportes e documentos falsos a terroristas que pretendiam entrar no país. Antes que os quatro conseguissem firmar negócio, seriam eliminados. Desse modo, uma equipe de espiões da WA que já entrara em contato com o grupo terrorista, acabaria sendo escolhida como a parceria ideal para os negócios no país.

Os mafiosos eram sócios do restaurante barco e iam ali sempre. Jensen e Josh estavam freqüentando o restaurante a cerca de um mês. Jay e Chad começaram a trabalhar ali na mesma época. Com muito cuidado eles acompanharam a rotina dos mafiosos, estudando seus gostos e seus horários. Agora tinham certeza de que o negócio seria fechado se eles não fossem impedidos, então, chegara o momento de agir.

Quando Jay voltou à mesa com os pratos, reparou que um dos homens não tomara nada de seu vinho e muito menos parecia disposto a comer.

– Deseja alguma outra bebida, senhor? – Jay perguntou, extremamente solícito.

– Não. – O homem se acomodou melhor na cadeira. – Parei de beber.

– Um suco, então? – Jay deu seu melhor sorriso.

– Não. – O homem deu de ombros. – Não quero nada.

Jay, extremamente perturbado, voltou para a cozinha, mas não demonstrou sua perturbação. Apenas aproximou-se de Chad e relatou o acontecido. Chad aproximou o pulso dos lábios e relatou o caso a Josh através da escuta em forma de abotoadora que havia no punho da camisa.

VI

– Entendo. – Josh conversava com Chad através de um pequeno microfone alocado em seu relógio de pulso. – Mande Jay ficar alerta e dar cabo da missão de outro modo. Mantenha-me informado.

– O quê houve? – Jensen, preocupado, perguntou.

– O chefe da quadrilha não tomou o vinho e nem vai beber ou comer nada. – Josh informou. – É hora de ver do que o Jay é capaz.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Jay teria que agir longe dele, sem sua orientação. E se algo acontecesse?

VII

Victor Moretti pediu licença aos seus subordinados e saiu da mesa. Enquanto caminhava em direção aos banheiros na parte inferior do navio restaurante, Victor se sentia quase no céu. Sua pequena quadrilha estava prestes a fechar negócio com uma facção terrorista cheia da grana. De uma quadrilhazinha de mafiosos de quinta, ela passaria a ser uma grande organização criminosa. O dinheiro, atualmente escasso, se multiplicaria. A ele pouco importava se as armas que venderia seriam usadas contra americanos. Ele não se considerava um autêntico americano. Não de verdade. Era da terceira geração de imigrantes e nunca fora visto pelos americanos como um dos seus. Contanto que os terroristas ficassem longe de seus negócios e de sua gente, eles poderiam explodir tudo e todos que quisessem.

Estava distraído quando entrou no banheiro e se encaminhou rumo a pia. Sua lente de contato vivia saindo. Ele a retirou e começou lavá-la. Estava inclinado com os olhos voltados para o pequeno disco transparente em sua mão, quando sentiu algo se fechar em torno de sua garganta. Tentou gritar, mas a voz não saia. Seja lá o que estivesse em torno de seu pescoço estava esmagando sua traquéia. Tentou ver quem o atacava, mas mal conseguia ver sem uma das lentes. Fechou o olho sem a lente e concentrou-se na imagem do espelho. Atrás dele estava um homem extremamente alto. Seus olhos esverdeados eram frios enquanto ele puxava a gravata que quase quebrava sua traquéia. Tentou afrouxar a gravata, mas o aperto do homem era inquebrável. Ele parecia ter a força do superman. Sua visão foi ficando cada vez mais embaçada e o ar faltou aos seus pulmões. Lentamente ele foi tombando nas trevas e sucumbindo a morte. Em sua mente havia um único pensamento: "É uma pena morrer agora. Era um negócio tão bom..."

Jay ainda continuou puxando a gravata mesmo depois que o corpo de Victor ficou mole. Ele queria ter certeza de que o trabalho havia sido concluído. Como o homem parecia sem vida, Jay o soltou e ele caiu esparramado no chão.

– Pronto? – Chad perguntou entrando no banheiro.

– Pronto. – Jay disse colocando de volta a gravata em torno de seu próprio pescoço.

– Ótimo! – Chad sorriu. – Vamos indo, então.

Os dois voltaram para a cozinha e continuaram a trabalhar normalmente. Os homens que restaram na mesa vip ficaram impacientes. Um se levantou e foi em busca do chefe. Jensen e Josh observavam-nos de longe. Quando o homem voltou pálido feito papel e se inclinou para conversar com os outros, os dois agentes da WA ficaram alertas. Os mafiosos olharam para os lados em busca dos possíveis responsáveis, mas todos os clientes a bordo pareciam não notar o desconforto deles. Por fim, o subchefe foi até a cozinha.

Chad colocava os pratos na bandeja que Jared levaria para outra mesa vip quando um homem alto e carrancudo entrou na cozinha. Todos pararam o serviço e olharam para ele.

– Qual de vocês... – O homem disse com voz baixa e rouca. – Qual de vocês matou o Victor?

– Senhor... – Disse o chef. – Nós não sabemos do que está falando...

– Não sabem é? – O homem sacou uma arma e apontou-a esmo para um e para outro. – Vocês vão me falar agora qual de vocês fez isso.

– Mas ninguém fez nada, senhor. – O chef, com os braços erguidos em sinal de rendição, falou. – Estávamos todos aqui trabalhando.

– Todos, é? E os garçons? – Ele passou a apontar a arma para os garçons.

– Eles só saíram para entregar os pedidos. Nenhum deles saiu sem uma bandeja cheia de comida na mão. Juro. – O chef afirmou. De fato, ele não havia visto Chad e Jay se ausentarem da cozinha de mãos vazias. Chad fingira ir a adega pegar um vinho para Jay que o seguia, mas como o restaurante era um barco adaptado para tal fim, a adega era na verdade uma pequena cabine com uma pequena janela pela qual os dois assassinos saíram para dar fim a vida de Victor. Jay o havia observado com atenção e viu quando ele se dirigiu ao banheiro. Mais que depressa ele informou seu plano de emergência a Chad e os dois o colocaram em prática. Depois voltaram pelo mesmo lugar e agiram como se nada houvesse acontecido.

– Então alguém aqui viu algo suspeito? Um cliente novo rondando demais, talvez... – O homem insistiu.

– Não, senhor. – O chef afirmou. – Ninguém. Aqui hoje só estão os clientes regulares.

– Alguém matou o Victor e eu quero saber quem foi?! – O homem gritou. – Você. – Apontou para o chefe. Quero que liste todos os garçons novos do restaurante e...

O homem se curvou e colocou a mão no estômago. Antes que ele conseguisse dizer qualquer outra coisa ele caiu morto no chão. Algumas ajudantes de cozinha e garçonetes gritaram. Os homens ficaram horrorizados. O chef correu para ligar para a polícia sem suspeitar que os outros ocupantes da mesa vip 1 também haviam morrido. Chad e Jay não trocaram um único olhar. Pareciam tão abalados quanto todos os outros.

Quando Jensen e Josh, de suas mesas, viram os mafiosos tombarem e ouviram o barulho da sirene de polícia, eles trocaram um olhar. A missão estava concluída.

VIII

Jay estava no quarto que dividia com Chad apenas deitado na cama quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

– Eu atendo! – Chad gritou enquanto pulava de sua beliche e corria para a porta. – Ah! É para você, Jay.

Chad se afastou da porta e Jay pôde ver Jensen parado ali. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam satisfeitos enquanto seu sorriso límpido iluminava todo o quarto. Mais que depressa, Jay correu a se levantar. Já estava vestido para dormir quando Jensen bateu.

– Jensen... Não esperava por você. – Jay disse timidamente.

– Desculpe vir tão tarde. – Jensen disse entrando no quarto. Josh e eu acompanhamos toda a ação da polícia para ter certeza de que você e Chad não fossem citados no inquérito.

– Ah!

– Você está com muito sono? – Jensen perguntou num tom gentil. Jay balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Jensen sorriu ainda mais. – Então vista algo quente e venha me encontrar no terraço do prédio da ala sul.

Jensen saiu imediatamente e Jay correu a se trocar. Chad o ajudou a se vestir rapidamente e logo Jay corria em direção ao local marcado. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Jensen terminando de montar um telescópio. Jay se aproximou dele timidamente.

– Chegou rápido. – Jensen comentou sem olhar para trás, mas gesticulando para ele se aproximar. Jay se aproximou com cautela. Apesar de Jensen sempre tê-lo tratado bem, não tinha certeza se podia ficar assim tão perto dele. Quando chegou perto o bastante do telescópio, Jensen se afastou e o convidou a olhar através do aparelho. Jay mirou uma estrela brilhante que se destacava no céu escuro e estrelado. – Essa estrela tem um nome complicado, mas minha mãe a chamava de estrela Kenzie.

– Kenzie? – Jay perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

– Quando minha irmã mais nova morreu, minha mãe contou para mim e para o Josh que ela havia se transformado nessa estrela. – Jensen contou. – Durante muitos anos eu olhava para ela todas as noites e lhe perguntava por que tinha decidido ir morar tão longe de nós. – Jensen olhou para o céu. – Ainda hoje... Às vezes eu faço a mesma pergunta.

– Jensen... – Jay parou de olhar para a estrela. – Quando você morrer também irá se transformar numa estrela?

– An?! – Jensen olhou surpreso para Jay, depois riu alto. – Talvez. É uma possibilidade. Aí você poderá olhar para o céu à noite e conversar comigo.

– Isso não irá acontecer. – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Por que quando você morrer, eu irei junto. – Jay disse num tom sério.

Jensen ficou calado olhando cautelosamente para Jay. Depois ele olhou para o céu.

– Então formaremos uma constelação: mamãe, papai, Kenzie, eu e você.

Os dois ficaram olhando para o céu. Pouco atrás deles, sem ser notado, Josh se perguntava por que não estava incluído na constelação. Chad estava ao seu lado. Josh suspirou e voltou para o prédio, Chad o seguiu. Passaria a noite com ele. No terraço, Jensen apontava as constelações à Jay e lhes dizia seus nomes.

– Jensen, você sabe tudo, não é? – Jay perguntou.

– Nem tudo. – Jensen sorriu.

Imediatamente Jay ouviu as próprias palavras, mas ditas numa voz infantil e divertida: "Papai, você sabe tudo, não é?" Havia aquela voz em sua cabeça e um rosto embaçado que lutava para ganhar nitidez. De repente, Jay ouvia seu nome sendo chamado em voz alta e seu corpo se balançava de forma quase convulsiva.

– Jay! Jay! – Jay abriu os olhos. Estava nos braços de Jensen. O homem o olhava cheio de medo. – Jay, o que aconteceu? –Jensen perguntou preocupado.

– Jensen, eu tenho um filho?


	3. Chapter 3

I

– Jensen, você sabe tudo, não é? – Jay perguntou.

– Nem tudo. – Jensen sorriu.

Imediatamente Jay ouviu as próprias palavras, mas ditas numa voz infantil e divertida: "Papai, você sabe tudo, não é?" Havia aquela voz em sua cabeça e um rosto embaçado que lutava para ganhar nitidez. De repente, Jay ouvia seu nome sendo chamado em voz alta e seu corpo se balançava de forma quase convulsiva.

– Jay! Jay! – Jay abriu os olhos. Estava nos braços de Jensen. O homem o olhava cheio de medo. – Jay, o que aconteceu? –Jensen perguntou preocupado.

– Jensen, eu tenho um filho?

Jay assistiu o rosto de Jensen empalidecer enquanto o homem umidificava os lábios com a ponta da língua. Jay esperou por uma resposta, mas parecia que ela não viria.

– Jensen, me fale. Eu tenho um filho? – Jay insistiu.

– Não, Jay. – Jensen disse. – Você não tem. – Jensen abriu um sorriso forçado. – Foi um sonho.

– Não foi. – Jay se levantou afastando de si os braços de Jensen. – Foi real demais. Jensen, eu vi meu filho. Eu ouvi a voz dele...

– Foi um sonho. – Jensen segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o olhou nos olhos. – Foi um sonho, Jay. Só isso.

– Mas...

– Chega! – Jensen soltou Jay e se afastou um pouco. – Está tarde. Vá dormir.

– Mas...

– Agora.

Jay queria insistir, mas sua vontade se rendeu ao comando de Jensen e ele se foi. Enquanto deixava o terraço, as lembranças da criança se desvaneciam aos poucos. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Jay já não tinha tanta certeza de que tinha mesmo um filho e de que aquilo não havia sido um sonho. Ficou confuso com isso e queria conversar, mas Chad não estava ali. Só lhe restou deitar e dormir.

À noite ele sonhou que carregava um bebezinho no colo e que estava extremamente emocionado com ele por que sabia que era seu filho. Acordou com lágrimas nos olhos e com a certeza em seu coração.

– Eu tenho um filho.

II

Jensen bufou com impaciência quando Jay cometeu outro erro. Alvos parados eram a especialidade de Jay, então por que ele estava errando tanto? Jensen não conseguia entender. Aquele era o quinto alvo que Jay perdia naquela manhã de treinos.

– Qual o problema com seu fratello? – Josh perguntou.

– Não sei. – Jensen confessou. – Ele está meio distraído hoje...

– É sua obrigação mantê-lo focado. – Josh disse com firmeza. – Faça alguma coisa.

Ao dizer isso, Josh se afastou para supervisionar o treino de Chad. Jensen o observou se afastando. No campo de treinamento havia mais duplas de fratellos. Todos, com exceção de Jay, estavam indo muito bem. Jensen sinalizou para Jay se aproximar.

– Qual o problema, Jay? – Jensen perguntou.

– Desculpe, Jensen. Estou meio distraído...

– Pois não se distraia. – Jensen disse com firmeza. – Um instante de distração numa missão e tudo pode dar errado. Você precisa estar atento o tempo todo, Jay.

– Sim, Jensen. – Jay disse submisso baixando a cabeça e envolvendo a arma com os braços de forma protetora, quase como se embalasse um bebê.

Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Às vezes Jay parecia tão frágil e desprotegido que tudo o que Jensen queria fazer era tomá-lo nos braços e niná-lo. Não entendia direito o modo como reagia a Jay, mas sabia que estava indo pelo caminho errado se deixando influenciar daquele modo.

– Chega por hoje, Jay. – Jensen disse. – Vamos almoçar mais cedo.

Enquanto comiam em silêncio, Jensen tentava adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça de Jay. Mas o homem apenas comia de cabeça baixa sem lhe dar o seu caloroso sorriso costumeiro.

– Qual o problema, Jay? – Jensen perguntou.

– Eu tive um sonho. – Jay disse baixinho.

– Sonho?

– Sonhei que eu estava com um bebê em meus braços. – Jay contou. – Esse bebê... – Jay ergueu a cabeça para encarar Jensen. – era meu filho.

– Jay...

– Eu sei que você dirá que foi só um sonho, como no terraço, mas não foi. – Havia certo desespero nos olhos de Jay. – Eu tenho um filho. Eu sinto isso.

Jensen pensou em negar aquilo imediatamente, mas a culpa o consumiu. Jay não estava sonhando. Estava relembrando seu passado que deveria ter sido completamente apagado pelas drogas e pelo condicionamento. Jensen queria contar a verdade a Jared, mas se contasse, o que seria de sua mente? Jared conseguiria conviver com a horrível lembrança da morte de sua família?

– Esqueça isso. – Jensen disse. – Não pense mais nisso.

– Mas, Jensen, se eu tenho um filho, eu quero...

– Esqueça isso! – Jensen foi duro. – É uma ordem.

– Jen... – Jensen assistiu aos olhos de Jay se desfocando e ficando apagados por um momento. Depois Jay voltou a comer.

Jensen abandonou os talheres sobre o prato ainda repleto de comida. Sua fome fora embora. Detestava usar do condicionamento para obrigar Jay a fazer o que não queria.

III

Jensen avistou o homem do outro lado do pátio do Setor Dois e foi até ele. John Glover pareceu não se surpreender ao vê-lo se aproximar.

– Glover, preciso falar com você. – Jensen disse.

– Achei que precisava quando o vi com seu fratello essa manhã. – Glover disse com descaso. – O que anda afligindo o irmãozinho do Josh?

– Meu fratello começou a se lembrar de seu passado. – Jensen contou. – A mulher e o filho dele foram assassinados diante de seus olhos. O condicionamento e as drogas deveriam ter apagado isso, mas...

– Para que a memória dele continue apagada é necessário que haja uma quantidade constante de condicionamento. Você tem trabalhado com ele no condicionamento mínimo, não é? – Glover não esperou resposta. – A tendência é que a memória volte... Se ela voltar, você perderá o controle sobre seu fratellho e a organização se livrará dele.

– Não. – Jensen disse horrorizado.

– Isso é um fato. – Glover deu de ombros enquanto começava a caminhar pelo pátio sendo seguido por Jensen. – A organização descarta tudo o que não é mais útil para ela. Assim são as coisas...

– Não posso permitir que isso aconteça. – Jensen disse.

– Então aumente o condicionamento. – Glover sugeriu. – Isso deve resolver as coisas.

Jensen parou de andar quando um homem numa cadeira de rodas cruzou o pátio. Jensen e Glover apenas ficaram parados assistindo o homem com um olhar apagado se distanciar lentamente.

– Como Mike está indo? – Jensen perguntou.

– Bem. – Glover desviou o olhar. – Dentro do possível, é claro. – Ele retomou a caminhada. Jensen o seguiu. – Depois de cinco anos, as drogas afetaram sua memória permanentemente. O condicionamento faz com que ele siga cegamente às minhas ordens. O problema é que ele, às vezes, se esquece delas.

– E o corpo dele?

– Ele tem demorado cada vez mais a se adaptar aos novos implantes. – Glover deu de ombros. – Mas isso era o esperado. Nossos fratellos não durarão para sempre.

Jensen parou de caminhar. Só de imaginar Jay no lugar de Mike, numa cadeira de rodas e com o olhar apagado, o coração de Jensen se apertava. A quantidade massiva de drogas usada para condicionar Mike e adaptá-lo aos implantes destruiu sua mente e seu corpo. O mesmo aconteceria a Jay. Não importava se Jensen aumentaria ou não o condicionamento. Cedo ou tarde, Jay estaria no lugar de Mike.

IV

Jay bateu na porta de um quarto e um homem alto com bonitos olhos azuis a abriu. O homem sorriu lhe dando passagem.

– Você demorou... – Ele se queixou.

– Desculpe, Tom. Eu estava organizando o quarto. – Jay se explicou. – Jensen gosta de tudo organizado.

– Isso é uma acusação? – Chad apontou o dedo acusadoramente para ele.

– Quem deixa tudo espalhado pelo quarto é você. – Jay disse se sentando ao seu lado.

– Chega dessa conversa de casal. – Outro homem disse cortando o baralho e dividindo as cartas. Como Tom, ele era moreno e tinha olhos azuis, mas os seus eram meio elétricos e transmitiam certa perturbação. – Vamos jogar ou não?

– O Misha está irritado por que não participou dos treinos hoje. – Tom disse apontando para o companheiro de quarto.

– Não estou irritado. – Misha deu de ombros. – Estou apenas muito enérgico já que não gastei minha energia com exercício físico.

– Se é o que diz... – Tom voltou-se para Jay. – O que aconteceu com você, Jay? Nunca te vi tão ruim em um treino.

– Ando meio perturbado. – Jay encolheu os ombros.

– Perturbado com o quê? – Chad quis saber. – Até ontem à noite você estava felizinho com o Jensen no terraço.

– Como você sabe? – Jay se surpreendeu.

– Isso não importa. – Misha cortou. – O que está te perturbando, Jay?

– Eu tive uma visão enquanto estava com o Jensen no terraço. – Jay contou. – Eu me vi com um garoto e ele era meu filho. – Os três homens que estavam ao seu lado ficaram calados olhando para ele. – Eu também sonhei que estava com um bebê no colo e eu sabia que segurava meu filho. – Os homens continuaram em silêncio. – Tenho certeza de que não foi um sonho. Foi uma lembrança.

– Isso é impossível. – Chad disse sorrindo.

– Por quê? – Misha perguntou.

– Por que sim. – Chad deu de ombros. – Não há nada para nós fora daqui. Tudo o que existe somos nós, nossos fratellos, a organização e nossas missões.

– Ignorem o Chad. – Misha disse. – Como o Josh o condiciona demais, a mente dele já virou manteiga.

– Você acha mesmo que é uma lembrança? – Tom perguntou inseguro.

– O que mais seria? – Misha olhou feio para Tom. – Ou você acha que nada aconteceu com a gente antes de virmos parar aqui?

– Como assim? – Chad perguntou com um sorriso enfeitando os lábios avermelhados.

– Não vou falar com você, cérebro de manteiga. – Misha voltou-se para Jensen e Tom. – É claro que todos nós temos um passado. Só não nos lembramos dele.

– Não tenho interesse em me lembrar do meu passado. – Tom disse com leveza.

– Isso por que o seu cérebro está quase virando manteiga. – Misha falou. – Jay, você, dentre nós, é o que tem o condicionamento mais leve. Por isso suas lembranças devem estar voltando...

– Você acha? – Jay ficou amuado.

– Qual o problema? – Misha perguntou. – Preferia que tudo fosse uma ilusão ou gostaria de ter o cérebro transformado em manteiga?

– Não é isso. É só que... – Jay estava meio encabulado. – Jensen me disse para esquecer sobre isso.

– Se ele disse para esquecer, esqueça. – Chad disse. – Simples assim.

– Ninguém pediu sua opinião, cérebro de manteiga. – Misha alfinetou Chad. – Se o Jensen realmente quisesse que você esquecesse, ele aumentaria seu condicionamento. Mas ele não fez isso, fez? Então, pronto.

– Pronto o quê? – Jay, Tom e Chad perguntaram juntos.

– Vou descobrir seu passado. – Misha declarou. – Tenho muito tempo livre já que, ao contrário de vocês, não tenho um fratello e não saio em missões. – Misha disse com tranqüilidade.

Ainda assim, todos naquele quarto sabiam o quanto isso doía a Misha. Seu fratello fora assassinado quando estava de folga e Misha perdeu sua utilidade dentro de missões já que, uma vez condicionado para um fratello, ele não poderia aceitar outro. Misha deveria ter sido descartado, mas a equipe de criação de implantes o pediu como cobaia para testar os novos implantes. Assim Misha continuou na organização mesmo sem um fratello.

– Misha, tem certeza? – Jay estava inseguro. Não queria trazer problemas para o amigo.

– Sem problema. – Misha deu de ombros. – Tenho muito tempo livre e acesso fácil ao QG de informações, já que os testes de implantes novos são ali.

– Eu acho que você deveria conversar com o Jensen. – Tom aconselhou. – Talvez ele explique por que quer que você esqueça isso.

– Isso, converse com Jensen. – Misha incentivou. – Enquanto isso, vou sondar seu passado.

– Esquecer é tão mais prático... – Chad cantarolou.

– Cale a boca, cérebro de manteiga. – Misha disse.

Os três continuaram conversando e jogando até tarde da noite.

V

Jensen estava indo se recolher após uma reunião demorada no QG quando se deparou com Jared sentado na porta de seu quarto.

– Jay, o que faz aqui?

– Preciso conversar com você, Jensen. – Jay se levantou. – Posso?

Jensen abriu a porta do quarto e convidou Jared a entrar. Era melhor entrarem no quarto antes que Josh chegasse. Ainda bem que o irmão ficara para trás para acertar alguns detalhes com Morgan.

– Sente-se, Jay. – Jensen disse indicando a cama. – Sobre o que quer conversar?

– Meus sonhos. – Jay disse se sentando. – São mesmo sonhos, Jensen, ou são lembranças?

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Se negasse estaria mentindo para Jay consciente de que ele saberia que estava mentindo e assim perderia a confiança dele. Se contasse a verdade, seria obrigado a aumentar o condicionamento de Jay e, desse modo, mataria seu sorriso doce. Estava entre a cruz e a espada.


	4. Chapter 4

I

Jensen estava indo se recolher após uma reunião demorada no QG quando se deparou com Jay sentado na porta de seu quarto.

– Jay, o que faz aqui?

– Preciso conversar com você, Jensen. – Jay se levantou. – Posso?

Jensen abriu a porta do quarto e convidou Jay a entrar. Era melhor entrarem no quarto antes que Josh chegasse. Ainda bem que o irmão ficara para trás para acertar alguns detalhes com Morgan.

– Sente-se, Jay. – Jensen disse indicando a cama. – Sobre o que quer conversar?

– Meus sonhos. – Jay disse se sentando. – São mesmo sonhos, Jensen, ou são lembranças?

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Se negasse estaria mentindo para Jay consciente de que ele saberia que estava mentindo e assim perderia a confiança dele. Se contasse a verdade, seria obrigado a aumentar o condicionamento de Jay e, desse modo, mataria seu sorriso doce. Estava entre a cruz e a espada.

– Jay, não posso responder às suas perguntas. – Jensen disse cheio de tristeza.

– Por que não? – Jay parecia não entender.

– Jay, eu sei que você está cheio de dúvidas, mas... – Jensen se sentou ao seu lado. Seus olhos se encontraram. – Confie em mim. – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jay entre suas mãos. – Apenas confie em mim...

Jensen não tinha a menor intenção de fazer aquilo. Não pensara em beijá-lo. Não pensara em deitá-lo em sua cama. Quando dera por si já tinha os lábios de Jay nos seus, suas línguas se encontrando. Jay havia se deixado deitar sob o corpo de Jensen e suas mãos percorriam com delicadeza e certa insegurança as curvas de seu fratello. Jensen poderia ter parado ali. Poderia ter interrompido o beijo, poderia ter saído de cima de Jay e tê-lo mandado ir dormir. Mas não o fez.

Quando viu os bonitos olhos de Jay brilhando de antecipação, Jensen perdeu completamente o juízo e o beijou novamente. Sem pensar muito nas conseqüências que sua ação teria, Jensen foi despindo Jay lentamente, retirando cada peça de roupa com extremo cuidado enquanto o beijava e acariciava desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Jay timidamente ajudou-o a se despir e quando ambos se encontravam nus e famintos um pelo outro, ele enrubesceu diante do olhar de Jensen.

– Eu confio em você. – Jay disse. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como olhos de tigre.

Jensen sentiu um aperto no peito só de pensar que Jay estava se entregando a ele assim, cheio de amor e confiança. Quem era Jensen para abusar dessa confiança? Jensen já hesitava, quando viu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo desabrochar nos lábios de Jay. O último resquício de escrúpulo que ele ainda possuía foi por terra quando seu coração se aqueceu com aquele sorriso doce.

Ele, então, o abraçou com mais força enquanto seus lábios se fechavam em torno do pomo de adão de Jay fazendo-o gemer alto. As mãos de Jay percorriam suas costas com extrema delicadeza, como se temesse tocá-lo. Jensen sorriu.

– Sabe... Eu não sou de vidro. – Jensen disse. – Não vou quebrar...

– Mas... – Jay parecia receoso. – Graças aos implantes, minha força...

– Não estou dizendo para usar toda a sua força em mim. – Jensen disse o beijando no pescoço. – Mas você pode me tocar sem medo. Eu aguento.

– Certo... – Jay disse o apertando um pouco mais em seus braços. – Me diga se doer...

– Eu direi.

Os braços de Jay o envolveram firmemente e Jensen continuou a beijá-lo no pescoço. Jay gemia baixinho. Seus corpos se esfregavam e suas ereções se provocavam quase até o limite. Jensen abandonou o pescoço de Jay e envolveu um de seus mamilos intumescidos com os lábios enquanto sua língua passeava sobre ele. Jay apenas gemeu mais alto e arqueou as costas. Quando Jensen traçou uma linha de beijos até sua virilha, as mãos de Jay se fecharam em seus cabelos.

Poderia existir som mais fascinante que a melodia suave dos gemidos de Jay? Jensen achava que não. Foi pensando em provocá-lo mais que ele abocanhou toda a extensão de seu pênis. Seu esforço foi recompensado por um gemido particularmente alto, quase um grito, desvairado.

Jensen não era particularmente um perito em sexo com outro homem. Era quase um virgem. Vindo de uma família conservadora, mesmo tendo inclinação para os dois lados, Jensen nunca se permitira arriscar muito para o lado dos meninos. Havia trocado carícias com um vizinho quando tinha doze anos. Mais tarde, já no FBI, teve que masturbar um colega quando ambos estavam disfarçados como um casal numa boate gay suspeita de comercializar drogas perigosíssimas vindas do exterior. Fora isso, nunca chegara tão perto de outro homem. Agora estava ali, chupando Jay.

Em teoria, ele sabia bem o que deveria fazer e como fazer. Jay parecia lhe ser submisso em tudo. Fosse o que fosse que Jensen quisesse, Jay cederia. Para testar sua suposição, Jensen levou os dedos à entrada do homem. Jay apenas gemeu em resposta e afastou mais as pernas para que os dedos do outro se encaixassem melhor. Jensen sorriu. Jay era tão adoravelmente dócil que ele não via a hora de estar dentro dele. Mas mesmo sem experiência, ele sabia que não deveria simplesmente penetrá-lo. O problema é que não tinha nenhum lubrificante. Mas talvez...

Jensen, sem tirar a boca de torno do pênis de Jay, levou uma mão ao criado e tateou até encontrar uma loção hidratante. Talvez aquilo servisse. Ele despejou o conteúdo em seus dedos e voltou a sondar a entrada de Jay, fazendo o homem gemer e se contorcer de desejo e prazer. Quando o julgou preparado bastante, tirou seu pênis da boca e levantou suas pernas descansando-as em seus ombros.

A visão que ele tinha de Jay era simplesmente perfeita. Por aquele ângulo, Jay parecia puramente magistral. Jensen jamais seria capaz de resistir à tamanha beleza. Penetrou-o lentamente, ainda que meio sem jeito, depois esperou um pouco para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão. Nunca estivera com um homem, mas já tivera mulheres daquele modo e sabia que começar devagar era essencial. Jay gemeu roucamente e se contraiu um pouco. Jensen acariciou suas pernas com as pontas dos dedos para acalmá-lo. Assim que o sentiu mais relaxado, voltou a penetrá-lo com movimentos lentos, porém firmes.

Era incrível como Jay podia ser tão quente e apertado. Mas também pudera. Jay havia sido um pai de família, provavelmente hetero até os ossos. E lá vinha Jensen o pervertendo. Ainda que uma pontada de culpa o importunasse, Jensen jogou essa ínfima parte contrária ao seu deleite no fundo de sua mente e enterrou magnanimamente junto com as estocadas fortes que passou a sacudir o corpo de Jay o tendo quase pulando em cima da cama. Em nenhum momento, Jay se mostrou avesso as intenções de Jensen. Pelo contrário. Jensen não poderia imaginar amante mais entregue. Jay gemia alto enquanto seus quadris eram sacudidos pelas investidas de Jensen. Seus olhos estavam semi cerrados de puro prazer. Só de olhar para seu rosto corado, Jensen já se sentia a ponto de explodir, mas segurou-se a fim de satisfazê-lo antes.

Apenas quando sentiu Jay se apertar com força em torno dele enquanto sua face se contraia numa expressão de puro deleite e o seu prazer era expulso de seu corpo em jorros cálidos que cobriam seu abdômen, é que Jensen se permitiu chegar ao clímax. E ele veio como uma explosão dentro de seu corpo fazendo-o se desmanchar por inteiro dentro de Jay. Jensen abaixou as pernas de Jay e deitou-se sobre ele aspirando ruidosamente o perfume adocicado de seus corpos suados e de sexo.

Jay passou as mãos por seus cabelos e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

– Eu confio em você. – Ele sussurrou.

– Eu sei... – Jensen disse baixinho cheio de culpa.

II

Misha caminhou pelos corredores da Central de Informação, como de costume. Nada no seu jeito de agir transmitiu que ele estava prestes a cometer uma irregularidade. Como era seu hábito, Misha entrou no último escritório no fim do corredor do terceiro andar. Desde que Fuller morrera, Misha recebera permissão para entrar em seu escritório para ter acesso à vasta coleção de livros que o homem tinha ali. Fuller era apaixonado por livros e incutira esse gosto em seu parceiro. O Comando da WA não via por que não deixar Misha ler, então, ele tinha livre acesso ao local. Porém ali havia também um computador conectado a toda a rede da WA. Como todo o sistema da WA era protegido por um complexo sistema de segurança, ninguém se deu ao trabalho de desativar a conexão daquele computador. Ledo erro.

Uma das muitas coisas que Fuller ensinara a Misha fora como quebrar sistemas de segurança sem ser notado. Misha precisou de quase metade da noite para penetrar nos arquivos secretos da WA e localizar as informações sobre Jay. Quando ele leu o que havia no arquivo, seu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito. Não era como se Misha não esperasse descobrir algo horrível sobre o passado de Jay, mas o que ele descobriu o fez sentir que teria que ler sobre seus outros colegas também, até mesmo sobre Chad cérebro de manteiga. Quando terminou sua leitura, Misha se perguntou se deveria contar ou não.

III

Quando Jay acordou de manhazinha, antes mesmo que o sol despontasse, ele se descobriu na cama e nos braços de Jensen. Com um enorme sorriso, Jay deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos traços suaves do rosto de Jensen. Será que seu fratello sabia o quanto era lindo?

Sem querer acordá-lo, Jay se levantou sem fazer barulho e voltou para o seu quarto. Não estranhou nem um pouco não ter encontrado Chad ali. O homem devia ter passado a noite com Josh. Era normal. Jay se trocou e foi correr. Quando parou em frente à janela do quarto de Jensen, como de costume, o viu se espreguiçar. Jay sorriu. Aquela visão era a simples perfeição. Que importava seu passado se no seu presente havia alguém como Jensen? Quando Misha se aproximou dele, Jay mal lhe deu atenção.

– Vejo que suas dúvidas não o impediram de continuar babando sobre seu fratello... – Misha comentou.

– Bom dia para você também, Misha! – Jay rebateu. – É raro vê-lo acordado tão cedo...

– É que, na verdade, eu não dormi. – Misha disse o olhando de uma forma meio intensa. – Passei a noite no Centro de Informações pesquisando sobre nós.

– Nós? – Jay se surpreendeu.

– Comecei pesquisando sobre você, mas depois do que descobri... Decidi investigar todos os fratellos. – Misha fez uma pausa enquanto estudava Jay. – Você ainda quer saber sobre o seu passado?

Jay olhou para a janela do quarto de Jensen. O homem ainda estava ali admirando o sol. O coração de Jay batia mais forte apenas em vê-lo.

– Eu confio no Jensen. – Ele disse. – Obrigado por tudo, Misha, mas eu não quero saber.

– Tudo bem. – Misha deu de ombros. Jay voltou a correr enquanto Misha apenas o observava. Quando Jay sumiu de seu campo de visão, Misha olhou para Jensen ainda na janela. – Melhor para você que ele não quer saber...

IV

Jensen estava tomando café da manhã quando fora chamado para ir à sala de Morgan. Quando chegou ali, não ficou nada satisfeito ao ver seu irmão e Jim Beaver ali.

– Qual o problema? – Perguntou de uma vez.

– O problema, Jen... – Seu irmão se adiantou. – é que Jay está se lembrando do seu passado.

– Como você sabe...? – Jensen se surpreendeu.

– Então você não nega. – Morgan suspirou. – Não há outro modo. – Morgan virou-se para Beaver. – Aumente o condicionamento de Jay.

– Não! – Jensen protestou. – Não pode.

– Jensen, será que você não entende? – Josh olhava para Jensen com frieza. – Jay é uma importante ferramenta do governo que custou milhões aos cofres públicos. Se ele se lembrar de seu passado, cometerá erros que não estamos em condições de lidar. Para a segurança da WA, o condicionamento do Jay deve ser aumentado.

– Não é necessário. Eu posso lidar com ele sem...

– Não, Jensen. – Morgan o interrompeu. – Desta vez não haverá discussão. O condicionamento do Jay será aumentado ou ele será descartado. – Jensen sentiu seu sangue gelar. – A escolha é sua.

V

Tom viu quando Jay foi levado à Central Médica. Assim que o viu ser conduzido pelos técnicos que trabalhavam no Setor de condicionamento, Tom percebeu o que iria acontecer. Ele estava no terraço do prédio da ala sul observando Jay ser levado quando Misha parou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

– Isso já era esperado. – Misha comentou com pouco interesse.

– Por quê? – Tom quis saber.

– Por que Jay contou sobre suas lembranças na frente de Chad. – Misha disse se debruçando sobre o muro do terraço.

– Josh provavelmente lhe deu ordens para relatar tudo sobre Jay, não é mesmo? – Tom não parecia nenhum pouco surpreso. Ele suspirou. – Me pergunto quanto Jay esquecerá.

– O bastante. – Misha disse sem emoção. – O bastante para não fazer mais perguntas.

–É. – Tom virou-se para ir embora.

– O que você faria...? – Misha começou a dizer e Tom parou a meio caminho de lhe dar as costas. – Se você fosse investigar o passado esquecido de alguém e descobrisse que ele passou por coisas horríveis que desejaria nunca se lembrar? Você contaria?

– Não. – Tom disse sem pensar muito. – Provavelmente não.

– Certo. – Misha continuou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Tom lhe deu as costas e deu um passo para longe. – Mas e se...? – Tom parou. – E se você também descobrisse que tudo de horrível que aconteceu com esse alguém não foi por acaso?

– ... – Tom ficou atento às palavras de Misha.

– E se você descobrisse que tudo foi planejado minuciosamente para que esse alguém ficasse tão debilitado que fosse entregue à WA e assim pudesse ser reconstruído e condicionado para se tornar uma arma?

– ... – Tom ficou um tempo em silêncio, depois começou a se afastar. – O que importa agora? Jay irá se esquecer de tudo mesmo...

– E se eu não estiver falando só do Jay? – Misha perguntou. Tom voltou a parar. – E se eu estiver falando de você? – Tom se virou para olhá-lo, mas Misha continuava de costas para ele. – E se eu estiver falando de mim? De Chad? De Mike...? – Misha se virou lentamente. Seus olhos azuis se fixando lentamente nos de Tom. – E se eu estiver falando de todos nós?

VI

Jay estava deitado na mesa de cirurgia. Uma parede de vidro separava a sala onde Jay se encontrava da sala onde Jensen aguardava. Jim Beaver e sua equipe já haviam começado os procedimentos para o aumento do condicionamento. Por enquanto, Jay ainda estava lúcido, mas logo as drogas o fariam dormir. Quando Jay virou o rosto para o vidro que o separava de um aflito Jensen, seu fratello pôde vê-lo sorrindo docemente. Jensen retribuiu o sorriso. Logo os olhos de Jay se fecharam e seu sorriso se desmanchou. Uma hora depois, Jay foi levado para um quarto e Jensen recebeu permissão de ir vê-lo. Jensen ficou ali por, mais ou menos, três horas até que Jay abrisse os olhos.

– Jay... – Jensen se inclinou sobre ele a fim de contemplar seu belo sorriso e seus olhos brilhantes como olhos de tigre. Todavia, Jensen recebeu apenas um olhar frio que o fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Aquele não era mais o seu Jay.


End file.
